Motor vehicles are generally tuned or otherwise configured to operate according to received control inputs. A driver/operator provides the control inputs using interface devices, such as a steering wheel, pedals, etc. Accordingly, the vehicle receives the control inputs as the driver reacts to changing conditions around the vehicle. However, because the driver generally operates the vehicle reactively according to changing conditions along a route, the provided inputs are also reactive. Thus, the vehicle brakes, accelerates, steers, shifts, and so on as the inputs are received in a reactive manner that may not be an optimal mode of operation. In other words, because the vehicle controls various systems in response to the driver inputs, the systems are not primed or otherwise optimized to perform a particular task. Instead, the vehicle systems may be tuned to operate in a generalized manner so as to provide an acceptable, but not optimized response according to a wide array of possible inputs.
For example, when a driver operates a vehicle in traffic, the driver may provide control inputs that cyclically accelerate and decelerate the vehicle as the speed of the traffic ebbs and flows. However, because the vehicle is tuned in a generalized manner, a charge level of a battery may not be optimized according to the provided inputs and thus various vehicle systems may inefficiently use available battery charge. As a result, the vehicle may suffer from difficulties such as reduced fuel economy, degraded performance, and other effects when operating in traffic.